Friday the 13th
by roxasandsora
Summary: Demyx and Roxas watched a horror movie about Friday the 13th. Now Demyx is terrified and superstitious while Roxas doesn't believe a thing. Now, when they break a mirror and things go wrong, how will they survive Friday the 13th? Filled with superstitions
1. Broken mirrors and fallen salt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this story. I also do not own Friday the 13th (the day)**

**I basically got the idea from when I was sitting at my dinner table bored. I was repeatedly knocking over the salt and throwing it over my left shoulder. I don't know why. Also, I know that Friday the thirteenth was ages ago but Shh! And besides Good Friday's close enough. **

Demyx sat at the kitchen table jumping at every slight movement. Roxas was sitting two feet away from him and cringing every time Demyx jumped. This had been going on ever since Demyx watched a horror movie about Friday the 13th. (A/n: I don't know if one exists but if one does, that is not what I'm referring to. I am just making up one for this story) Now, he was extremely superstitious and had the crazy idea that a crazy lunatic was out to get him.

Roxas cringed again as Axel opened the door loud enough for Demyx to jump nine feet. _Oh boy._ Roxas waited until-

Crash!

_Ouch._

Demyx missed the chair yet again.

_Oh well, at least he landed on the table._ Suddenly the table flipped over, causing all the plates to fly off it. _Oops._ The plates smashed into the mirror on the wall. _That can't be good. _Roxas watched in horror as Demyx eyes grew to the size of the smashed plates (They were the kind you put tea cups on but still). 

"Oh. My. God. We've got seven years of bad luck!" Demyx shouted. 

"Okay. One, '_we_'? Two, no such thing." Roxas sighed.

"YES THERE IS! If there wasn't how would you explain that girl getting eaten by a wolf?" Demyx asked.

"Poor graphics?" Roxas guessed. He wasn't trying to be mean but he didn't believe in bad luck.

"Roxas." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Fine. She walked out of a meat locker with blood dripping off her and then she hit a wolf over the head with a stick." Roxas replied.

"But wolves don't attack for no reason!" 

"Blood and stick." Roxas stood up. "Well, I can't say that this wasn't fun but I've got better things to do."

Axel, who had walked over to the stove and was currently burning his report card, looked at Roxas. "_What_ are you guys talking about now?" Axel looked at the mirror. "And what are you _doing_?"

"What are _we _doing?" Roxas replied. "What are _you _doing."

"Making it look like an accident."

"Oh. Well can you do mine too?" Roxas held out his report card. 

"Hey this isn't half bad." Axel stared at the sheet of paper. 

"Well still.It won't look as bad if _both_ of ours were accidentally burned. Then we can say that we were just waiting to show them to the Superior. And Saïx already saw my marks so he knows that there's no reason to burn mine on purpose. Therefore, he won't suspect anything. Just leave mine half burned 'Kay?" Roxas explained.

"Sure."

"Hey guys, where is the Superior?" Demyx asked. (He was still sitting on the floor.)

"Uhh everyone is going out for the vacation." (In my story, Friday the 13th is just before March Break.) "I'm going too." Axel explained.

"Oh that's today?" Roxas asked. He and Demyx were staying home because they didn't want to go on a cruise through the Caribbean.

"Yup. Oh I have to go." Axel ran out of the room.

Roxas sighed and began to clean up. "Geez dude, you could at least help."

"Hmm."

"Ugh whatever. Just don't blame me if you step on some leftover shards."

"Ditto."

"Shut it." Roxas growled as he recalled the movie which had made Demyx so nervous. In it, there was a girl and three of her friends having a sleepover. They were in the middle of having a pillow fight when the lights went out. One of the girls tripped and smashed a mirror with her hairdryer. (Don't ask). Turns out, that the mirror doubled as a window. So two of the girls went in search of something to clean up the mirror pieces while the third stayed to clean up. Unfortunately there was a murderer who had just escaped from the nut house. 

The murderer sliced her neck with a butter knife and chased the other two across the house. One of them was locked in a meat locker with a dead black cat. She got covered in blood and by the time she escaped, the other one had been beaten to death by an open umbrella inside of the kitchen.

The third and alive girl ran outside accidentally knocking over salt. She grabbed a stick to protect herself but she was so jumpy that, when she heard a gunshot, she hit a wolf by accident. The wolf ate her and the murderer was caught and sent to jail.

Roxas thought that it was stupid and corny but Demyx was terrified.

"Hello? You there?" Roxas asked Demyx when he noticed that they were both silent for ten minutes.

"Hm." Demyx was watching them leave. Once they were alone Roxas looked at Demyx.

"Party?"

"No... Hmm."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Roxas asked while walking over to Demyx, who was sitting by the kitchen door.

"Was that there before?" Demyx pointed at a bag on the floor of the living room.

"No. Larxene probably left it. It's hers." Roxas distinctly remembered getting whacked by it many times.

"But it wasn't there before and she was outside all day." Demyx muttered while walking up to it. "Wahh!"

"Demyx?" Roxas ran into the room and spotted a window that was smashed open and a bloody Axe was on the ground.

"Ahh! It's the Psycho Murderer!" Demyx ran around the room. 

"Demyx calm down. Maybe Axel accidentally cut himself by punching the window and some of his blood fell on the Axe." Roxas said.

"Doubt it." Demyx muttered while slowing down.

"Look, I'll be upstairs. If you get scared come up. I'm gonna look for something to cover the window." Roxas walked upstairs.

"B-but." Demyx looked around the room in fear then eventually calmed down enough to hear his stomach growl. _Hmm. Maybe Roxas is right._

Demyx walked into the kitchen and got himself some leftover mashed potatoes. He warmed it up then carried it to the table. He placed it on the table and reached for the salt when he stepped on a piece of the mirror (Which they had evidently forgotten to clean up) and jumped causing the salt to fall over. 

"Oh no." Demyx was so freaked out that he didn't notice the hand making it's way to his neck.

* * *

**Okay how's that for a first chapter. If it's short then sorry. I will try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow. Review please!**


	2. Black candles and six crows

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it so why am I doing this? **

_Demyx reached for the salt when he stepped on a piece of broken mirror. He jumped causing the salt to fall over._

_"Oh no." Demyx was so freaked out that he didn't notice the hand making it's way to his neck. _

Demyx hurriedly grabbed the salt, emptied some into his hand, and threw it over his left shoulder.

"Argh!" The salt hit the person behind him in the eye causing the person to stumble backwards.

"What the-!" Demyx turned and saw the man on the floor. He was dressed in all black with a black hat and a mask. (Your typical murderer). "Ahhhh!" Demyx ran up the stairs into Roxas' bedroom where he found the younger boy looking at a curtain. "Dude! There's a murderer in the house!"

"Dude?" Roxas blinked before registering the rest of the sentence. "Demyx are you sure?"

"Yeah! He tried to kill me but I guess I accidentally threw salt into his eye." Demyx explained. "But whatever lets just call the police and get out of here!"

"Right." Demyx grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

_Ring ring ring beep._

"_Hi you have reached the World That Never Was Police Department. We are currently unavailable right now so please leave your name, number, adress and emergency and we'll get back to you as soon as possible."_ (A/N: I know that this would never happen in real life but this is the WTNW okay? It's a BIG difference.)

"Umm what?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. "But-"

"_Beep. We are sorry but the voice mail is currently full. Please try again later_." Roxas' eye twitched.

"What's up?" Demyx asked. 

"They aren't home. Or there. Or whatever." Roxas slapped his forehead. "And, the voice mail is full so we can't leave a message."

"Damn." 

"Oh yeah."

"So here's the plan. We get out,then we try to call again." Demyx said.

"Can't we just use our _powers_?" Roxas asked while holding up his hands as if he was saying a spell,

"Uh no." Demyx glared. "He has a gun. I saw him reaching for it when I went upstairs. Besides all we've got is your keyblade and my sitar."

"That should be enough." Roxas pointed out.

"BUT WE'RE CURSED! SOMETHING CAN GO HORRIBLY WRONG!" Demyx shouted.

Roxas clamped his hand over Demyx's mouth and pulled him away from the door. The two boys could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. "Shh." He whispered. "Let's find a place to hide first."

Demyx nodded then pulled Roxas into his closet. "Our portals don't work during Friday the 13th." He explained.

"So we're hiding in a closet?" Roxas whispered.

"Yes and no. I used to have your room and there was a trapdoor over your closet. I think it leads into the attic." Demyx replied quietly. "Come on and be quiet." He then reached up to the ceiling. "Too high."

"Here." Roxas turned over his laundry basket.

Demyx nodded then stood on it. He touched the wooden trapdoor then thought for a second. He knocked on it three times then lifted it open. When he pulled himself up onto the attic floor he helped Roxas up and replaced the trapdoor.

"Why'd you knock?"

"It's for good luck." Demyx replied while walking over to the window. "Do you think that we can climb out from here?"

"I hope so." Roxas replied while moving a couch so it was sitting over the trapdoor.

Demyx lifted up the window then yelled in shock as a bat flew into the house. "Damn. That's really bad luck." He remarked with worry.

"Will you give it a rest?" Roxas demanded then gasped as the couch suddenly jerked upwards as if someone was trying to lift it.

"He found us!" Demyx grabbed his cell phone. "We have to call Xemnas." He dialed but there was no answer.

"Try calling Axel." Roxas suggested while standing on the couch to prevent it from falling over.

"Right." Demyx dialed and watched as Roxas tried to balance on the couch. "Hi Axel? It's Demyx... Yeah I'm with Roxas... No there's a problem... We're kind of stuck in a house with some crazy person... We're trying to get out but we're currently in the attic... Roxas' room... He's trying to balance on a couch to stop the intruder from coming up... Yeah he was never that good...Okay can you help?... No don't come home... Axel!... No-!" Demyx shook his head. 

"What was that all about?" Roxas asked as the intruder shoved the bed causing Roxas to fall.

"Axel wants to come here." Demyx said with a shake of his head. "Idiot."

"Whoa! Demyx let's go." Roxas shouted as he fell off.

"Yeah. When we get away I'll call Axel again." Demyx climbed onto the window ledge. Roxas was about to follow as all the lights went out. 

"Uhh wait. It's night time so I'll bring a candle." Roxas said causing Demyx to climb back in. 

"Roxas no!" 

Roxas grabbed a candle and lit it. "Hmm. Are black candles bad?"

"You idiot!"Demyx shouted as the couch was finally pushed away and the man climbed into the room.

"Hello boys." The man leered at them. Demyx looked around and saw a bell on a string. He grabbed it and whipped it at the man hitting him in the face and causing him to fall back down the hole in the floor. 

"Yes!" Roxas cheered over the ringing of the bell.

"Okay let's go. And put out the candle that can summon evil spirits." Demyx said turning back to the door.

"Yeah whatever boss." Roxas said sarcastically while placing the candle on a table with a mirror on it. He spotted his reflection on the mirror just as Demyx shouted,

"Don't look!" 

Suddenly they heard a rooster crow and a picture on the wall fell to the ground."Let me guess, bad luck?" Roxas asked.

"Well, it's bad luck to look at your reflection by candlelight, to hear a rooster crow at night and for a picture to fall." Demyx said. "Well that and to see six crows." He added as he counted the crows sitting on the window sill. "Six. That means death."

"How do you know this stuff?" 

"Class." Demyx responded. "Come on. I think he's waking up." 

The two boys ran out the window scaring away the crows. They climbed down the drainpipe and onto the lawn. "Hey!" They heard a shout form the gate.

When they looked up they saw Axel coming towards them. "I thought you were trapped." He said.

"We were." Demyx answered.

"Well, as long as we're here, let's celebrate. I called the police and they should be here soon."Axel said while digging around in his bag. "Ah here. We should take a victory picture." He pulled out a digital camera.

"What did _you_ do to help?" Roxas asked.

"I called the police." Axel said proudly while holding the camera at arms length. "Now, smile!" The camera flashed.

"Hey did you know that if you take a picture of three people the one in the middle dies?" Demyx said while looking at the picture. "And looks like that's you Axel buddy."

"Nah I don't believe that junk." Axel replied while waving his hand. 

"Hey, who's that girl?" Roxas interrupted them while pointing a finger at a girl who was walking towards them she was dressed in black.


	3. Girls in black dresses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters in this story. I also do not own these superstitions... I just researched them for like half an hour... This is a good way to study actually...**

**_Hi!MylinebuttonisnotcurrentlyworkingandsoIamdoingthis...Blahblah..WellwhatamIsupposedtodo?Justputabunchofdots?_**

_"Hey who's that girl?" Roxas interrupted them while pointing a finger at a girl who was walking towards them she was dressed in black._

Demyx turned. "Ahhh! It's the curse!" He shouted while hiding behind Axel.

"Ugh. What superstition are you talking about now?" Axel asked.

"I don't know but with all the bad luck, we probably _do_ have a curse by now." Demyx replied then went back to freaking out.

"Dude! Calm down! It's probably Larxene or something." Roxas reasoned.

"Nope. Larxy's at the beach lounging away." Axel replied.

"Oh. Well, maybe it's just some girl..." Roxas said. He trailed off when he noticed that the girl was walking weirdly. She had a limp which got more obvious. She was slouched over just slightly and she was holding her skirt higher so she didn't trip.

"Ummm, is she coming to _us_?" Demyx asked nervously.

"Yeah." Axel affirmed as she got closer.

"Do we run?" Roxas asked. He was getting quite freaked out.

"I don't know but if she's dead, that's bad luck. If you bury a woman in black they will come back to haunt you. And If you bury them with their eye's open, they will take someone to the grave with them." Demyx said fearfully.

"You learned this from a cheap _horror movie_?" Axel asked in disbelief.

"...No..." Demyx said.

"What do you mean '...No...'?" Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I stayed up all night searching on the internet and reading books about superstitions." Demyx answered.

"Demyx! You get all worked up about a movie, and just to scare yourself more, you decide to read a bunch of nonsense about superstitions." Axel growled.

"Guys, she's here." Roxas whispered. The three boys turned and looked at her.

She was actually quite pretty. She had long dark red hair that fell down to her elbows. He eyes were a dark brown and she was quite pale. She seemed upset about something. She wore a long black dress that went just past her ankles and around her stomach was a black corset. The dress didn't have sleeves but she had spider webs wrapped around her arms. Real ones. Her hair was also tangled with spider webs and it gave her a creepy look.

When she stood only two feet in front of them she stood straight and grimaced. "Can you please help me?" She asked weakly. Then she collapsed into Axel's arms.

Axel stared at his friends then turned back to the house. "Umm we can't take her inside just yet maybe- Hey!"

Demyx and Roxas turned and saw the man who was in their house standing in the window. He pulled out a match and threw it onto the couch.

"Oh boy." Roxas said.

"Well that's an understatement." Demyx replied as the house went up in flames. "So... What now? We have no where to go, there's an unconcious girl in our hands and the Superior is going to kill us!!"

"Calm down. There's a cottage inside the forest that we used to hang out at. We can go there!" Axel suggested.

"NO! We are NOT going into the dark forest at night on FRIDAY THE 13TH!!" Demyx shouted waking up the girl.

"Oh..." She moaned and Axel helped her stand. "Where am I?" She asked grogilly.

"You came to us and asked if we could help you. Then you passed out." Demyx explained bluntly.

The girl sighed. "Well, thank you I suppose." She had one of those accents. If wasn't exactly british it was well, old. Something that you's see out of those movies that take place in an old village.

Her voice itslef was downright creepy. It was soft and innocent yet, cold and evil. It was empty as if she were dead but it was strong at the same time. She had a steady edge to it and she didn't falter over her words. It was like something you heard at the back of your mind just as you were falling asleep and you remembered something scary.

Demyx got goosebumps. "Umm you don't need to thank us for anything." He said unsteadily. "We didn't do anything."

"Oh. Well, I suppose I should leave now." She stood and winced.

"Wait- You asked for our help didn't you?" Roxas asked.

"Oh. Never mind about that." She gave Roxas a small smile.

"But-"

"I'm fine." She reassured him.

Axel stood behind her and shook his head. "Well, where are you going? You have a limp and it might be hard to get there."

"I need to get to my home in the forest." She replied.

"We'll take you." Roxas suggested.

"No it's not necessary." She shook her head and began to walk away.

Roxas sighed. She wasn't going to give up. Well he couldn't just let her leave could he? _I guess I have to._

"C'mon guys." Axel said after a few minutes. "We should get to that cottage before midnight."

"Umm, we still have a burning building behind us." Demyx noted.

"Oh."

"Can't you put it out?" Roxas asked.

"Not really. It's kind of strong." Demyx replied.

"I'll help." Axel suggested. Axel cntrolled the fire while Demyx tried to put it out. Roxas, meanwhile, got a stick andwet it. Then he wrapped a cloth around the tip and set the cloth on fire. The stick didn't catch fire because of the wetness and voila! A torch.

"We'll need this if we're gonna go into the forest at night." Roxas explained when the fire went down.

The three boys made their way into the forest and down the path. After a few minutes of walking they reached a bridge that stretched over a river.

"It's just over this bridge." Axel explained.

Suddenly, a rooster crowed. "At night?" Roxas asked. "That's a bit weird."

"Oh god! If a rooster crows at night that means death... And I think I just stepped on a crack..." Demyx said.

"Demyx! You don't have a mother!" Axel hissed. "And calm down about the rooster. No one's gonna die."

"Geez, I was just sayin'." Demyx grumbled.

"Hey there it is!" Roxas pointed to a stone cottage. It wasn't that big but it wasn't small. It was a one story cittage with a living room, kitchen/ dining room, bathroom and two bedrooms. It had a fireplace and everything you would need to live there. Except for food.

Axel walked into the cellar to search for _something_ while Demyx and Roxas chatted in the living room.

"Witches can't cross running water. It drains their powers. That's part of the reason why they tied up girls who they thought were witches and threw them into water. " Demyx said.

"Demyx, those witch trials were fake and you know that. There's no such thing as witches or magic, or even, luck." Roxas said softly so he didn't aggrevate his friend.

"Roxas, yes there is!" Demyx objected.

"Demyx-"

"Hey guys! I found a potato!" Axel shouted triumphantly from the cellar.

The two boys stared at him and started to laugh. They didn't notice the eyes watching from the window.

**_LinelineblahblahwhyamIdoingthis?Icoveredthatbefore...Yeah...Whatever._**

**Review please!**


	4. Burn baby Burn

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Nope... Nothing...**

* * *

_"Witches can't cross running water. It drains their powers. That's part of the reason why they tied up girls who they thought were witches and threw them into water. " Demyx said._

_"Demyx, those witch trials were fake and you know that. There's no such thing as witches or magic, or even, luck." Roxas said softly so he didn't aggrevate his friend._

_"Roxas, yes there is!" Demyx objected._

_"Demyx-"_

_"Hey guys! I found a potato!" Axel shouted triumphantly from the cellar._

_The two boys stared at him and started to laugh. They didn't notice the eyes watching from the window._

* * *

Once the laughter died down, Demyx sighed and looked out the window. "Holy-!"

"What?!" Roxas stood up. He looked out the window and saw... "Nothing... Dem are you okay?"

"I'm fine... Did you see that?? There were these two big red eyes watching me from the window and-"

"Demyx, what did we say? No such thing. You probably just saw an owl or a cat." Roxas waved his hand dismissively. He then turned away.

"Roxas-" Demyx began to protest. Roxas stiffened.

"Shh." Roxas hissed. "I heard something."

Demyx sighed and listened. There was a scratching noise coming from the door. It was getting louder and louder until it stopped. Then, there was a scuffling noise and eventually, silence. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Maybe a cat? The same one at the window I guess." Roxas replied.

"Witches have cats..." Demyx muttered causing Roxas to groan.

"One more word-" He started angrily.

"Guys, there's something watching us from the window." Axel said as he walked up from the cellar.

"Told ya." Demyx said while turning to the window.

There was nothing.

"What...?" Axel blinked.

"I'm telling you, it's a cat." Roxas said.

"No it was human." Axel and Demyx said.

Roxas ignored them then grabbed the food that Axel found. He cooked some baked potatoes then they all ate in silence.

"Hey did you hear that?" Axel asked tilting his head towards the door.

Roxas shook his head. "I'm gonna look for somewhere to sleep." He walked up the stairs.

Demyx and Axel looked at each ither then ran up the stairs.

Just beforethey got to the stairs, Demyx looked at the ground and froze. "Oh no."

"What?" Axel looked down in fear and saw a bunch of cracks in the stone floor. "Oh god." He shook his head and pushed past Demyx. He walked across the cracks and up the stairs.

"You can't step on a crack!" Demyx shouted as he hopped over the cracks and ran up the stairs.

"Whatever." Axel shrugged.

When they got upstairs, they found a bedroom. They got ready for bed then got into three of the four beds. Just before they felll asleep, Demx insisted that they ushed a cbinet in front of the door for "extra safety measures".

"'Night guys." Demyx muttered.

"Goodnight." Axel and Roxas replied before they dozed off.

Demyx, however, lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. "No such thing." He whispered then sat up. "Guys?" They were both asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes.

After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, later, he heard a noise. It sounded like a soft thumping. Coming up the stairs. He sat up and looked around. Axel and Roxas were asleep. The thumping was getting louder until it suddenly stopped. Now, there was a sliding noise. Something was being dragged across the ground. Or, someone was dragging itself across the ground.

The noise came closer. Until, _scratch scratch._ The same noise that was at the door. That was no cat.

If Demyx wasn't a nobody, he would say that he felt his heart hammering against his chest. Hmm. Kind of hard to say that when you don't have a heart in the first place. Demyx gulped as the door creaked. He was petrified with fear. he was too scared to scream, but he desperately wanted Axel and Roxas to be awake. He shivered in fright then forced himself to move. He shakily got to the edge of his bed. His throat felt tight and he was trembling but he slowly tip-toed across the wooden floor. Soon, he was halfway between the door and Axel's bed.

Demyx debated wether to wake Axel or check out what was at the door. The door creaked even more as the scratching grew faster and louder. He finally decided to go to Axel.

"Axel! Wake up." He whispered urgently while shaking his friend.

"What?!" Axel groaned then turned and yelled as Demyx clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Listen." Demyx hissed. The two boys froze as the scratching stopped. The doorknob was turning. The door was momentarily blocked by the cabinet but who knew hw long that would last?

"What is going on?" Roxas mumbled sleepily.

"Shh!" This time, it was Axel who said that.

Roxas rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned to face his friends. "What is going on?" He whispered.

"Something's at the door." Demyx whispered.

"What if it's some stray animal?" Roxas suggested sleepily.

"No! Can an animal do that?" Axel pointed at the slowly turning doorknob.

Demyx looked around. He had to think fast. Then, he saw it. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that this wasn't a coincidence and that his eyes were playng tricks on him; but sure enough, there was bottle of holy water on the table.

"No way." Demy grabbed it and shook his head in disbelief. Then, he tossed the bottle to Roxas

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Roxas demanded. Demyx motioned towards the door. "Hell no. I am NOT going _near_ that... Thing." Roxas said shakily. Even he was getting freaked out by the thing which was currently scratching at the door again.

Axel bit his lip. "I'll do it." He said nervousley. Axel had always wanted to be a hero and this was the perfect time.

Axel took the bottle and opened it. Then, he edged towards the door and peeked through the crack of the door. What he saw made him suddenly feel cold. He saw a creature. It had the body of a human but instead of skin it had scales. It had eyes like a cat and they were red and piercing. Terrifying.

The creature had little wisps of hair that were so thin, he could see the skin of the creature's...scalp... If that's what you could call it. It's hands were nearly just bone and it was very skinny. It resembled a dead body that had been left in a dark cellar. Maggots and all.

The creature hissed venomously and a clawed hand extended through the opening of the door towards Axel.

"Axel! Get away from there!" Roxas hissed. Axel would have, if his feet weren't stuck to the ground and his mind didn't feel a hundred miles away from his body. Axel was frozen. His limbs wouldn't move.

_'I've got you now. No use running' _Axel heard the voice in it's head. It was as quiet as a whisper but it sounded more like fingenails being draggoed across a blackboard. He groaned and covered his ears but the voice kept going. _'Well boy, I'll give you a choice. You can either try and run. I'll catch you anyways and that will be worse for you. Or, you can stand perfectly still while I finish you off.'_

Axel felt like he could move again. He immediately jumped away from the door as he heard a hissing noise in his mind which he assumed was laughter. Just as he reached the corner of the room where Roxas and Demyx were standing, he rememberd the bottle of holy water. He held it up for a closer look.

_'Oh no! Don't use that on me I beg of you!'_ The voice sounded mocking and everyone could hear it this time. _'Do you honestly think I'm afraid of that? Oh no, you are sadly mistaken Boy.'_ The voice laughed.

"Demyx, what do we do?" Roxas whispered.

"Uh--I--Um. Have no clue." Demyx whispered back.

Axel heard their conversation and looked around the room. He searched for anything that could help. All he saw was a chest in the corner of the room that they hadn't opened yet.

"Distract her." He said. After a long internal battle which just happened to last for only a minute, he decided that it was a she not a he. Or was it a her not a him?

"Her?" Roxas asked. Once Axel nodded he sighed. "Boy you are weird."

"Okay stop calling me Boy!" Axel said in annoyance.

Roxas began to think of ways to distract her. "Demyx tell me evrything you know about... Whatever she is. I'm torn between a zombie and a witch."

The creature looked pissed off at that and began to drag her body across the floor by her claws.

"I'm thinking witch. She looks pretty weak but still too strong for us." Demyx whispered.

"Thanks to you." The witch said out loud thid time. Her voice was surprisingly normal if not a little hoarse. "I was once strong, beautiful and much smarter than people like you. I wasn't evil either. It was you and your friends who destroyed me captured me and tortured me. Burning all my possesions and destroying my home. You locked me up for six years in a concrete box under ground. Well now I'm free. I will take my revenge on those of you who did this to me and when my revenge is complete I will be whole again and free to live life the way I wish."

Roxas noticed out of the corner of his eye that Axel stiffened. He was about to ask Axel what was wrong until he noticed that this was the perfect distraction. "What do you mean? We didn't do this to you."

Axel was beginnging to sneak away. He opened the chest silently and searched through it.

"Hah! You are a lier. I know what you have done and nothing you say will change that."

"Well, I'm sorry if some people have done all this to you but it's not us." Roxas said.

"Oh really? I can hear your heartbeat quicken as you say these words. I can feel the fear of getting caught radiating off you're body. It's no use to lie to me now. Your body screams the truth. I sense your guilt but it will not help you now."

Roxas was confused. He KNEW he didn't do anything. "Demyx?"

"NO! LIke I would go anywhere near a witch."

Suddenly it clicked in his mind. Axel. He knew something.

He turned to ward Axel who was walking towards them. He had sprayed a line of something around the witch. It looked like... Hairspray!?

"Axel what the hell?" Roxas asked.

Axel merley snapped his fingers and a fire appeared in his hand. He used it to light the line of hairspray and Roxas watched as a circle of fire was created around the witch. "Let's get out of here." Axel said walking around the fire and out the door. "Hurry before the house burns down." He heard Axel say.

Roxas and Demyx ran out the door and to the front yard where Axel was waiting.

Roxas walked up to Axel. "Axel what was she-"

"Hey Demyx where do you think the witch came from?" Axel interrupted him.

"Well, they can't cross running water so somewhere between here and the bridge." Demyx replied.

"So if we get past the bridge we're home free?" Axel continued.

"Yeah I think."

"Axel listen to me!" Roxas said angrily.

"Well let's hurry." Axel walked away.

Roxas broke into a run with Demyx trailing after them.

"Hey wait up guys!" Demyx yelled.

Roxas grabbed Axel's arms before he could cross the bridge. "Axel, you're my best friend. I need you to tell me what she was talking about."

"Okay but not here." Axel sighed after a few minutes.

Luckily, by then the sun was going up so it was easy to go through the forest. They made their way to the Organization house. Or where it USED to be. Axel plopped down on the ground.

"Okay I'll tell you now. I didn't remember this until we saw the witch." Axel said. "It was six years ago. I was thirteen and you guys were eleven."

**(A/N: I changed the ages for the story 'kay? Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin and Saïx are 27, Axel, Larxene, Vexen, Zexion, Marluxia, and Lexaus are 19, Roxas and Demyx are 17)**

" There used to be this girl who lived in the forest behind us. She was a weirdo. Freak. Loner. Whatever you'd call it. Anyways we always pulled pranks on her and did horrible things. Give me a break! I was thirteen and everyone else did it too."

**Flashback**

"Freak!" Marluxia shouted while pelting another stone at the house succesfully breaking the last intact window.

The house looked horrible. What used to be a lovely cottage with a huge garden was now a broken down shack with graffiti and broken windows and a trampled mess of weeds.

The tree in the garden used to have a lovely swing hangign from it and now the tree was chopped down and the swing was gone.

This had been going on for three years.

Teenagers came and sprayed horrible words all over the house, they Tp'd the house and trampled it's garden, smashed windows and stole items.

One day though, the girl fought back. She was around Axel's age and when she turned thirteen, she decided to fight them. SOme peopel disappeard. Other's went mad. SOme died of a misterious sickness. One day, the Organization members wh were thirteen at the time decided to end it all.

Larxene laughed and grabbed buckets of blood. It had been taken from the people who died. Vexen and Lexeaus dragged the girl out of her house and held her down while Marluxia pelted stones at her and larxene poured blood all over her.

"Why don't you fight back you witch!?" Larxene taunted as the girl began to sob. Axel watched this in horror. He had never done anything to the girl before. He didn't even know her. This was supposed to be his first night.

"Guys leave her alone! You've done enough!" Axel said as he ran over to them.

"Enough?" Larxene repeated. "This is only the beginning." They tied the girl with silver chains and tied branches from Rowan, Birch and Ash trees to her. Then, they threw slt all over her and held her down while Larxene set fire to her house.

Lexeaus held her face so she was forced to watch.

"No! Please!" She sobbed trying to get free.

"Axel, you guard her we're gonna help Larxene and Marluxia." Vexen and Lexeaus said.

Once they were gone Axel turned to the girl.

"Please help me!" She begged.

Axel wanted to. He really did but he knew he couldn't. He knew what Larxene and the others could do to him and he was to afraid. He turned away from her as Larxene returned.

"Now then." Larxene grabbed the chains and dragged her to a cement coffin. "These are your new accomodations you better get used to tehm. you will be here for a while." She laughed and pushed the girls into the coffin. Vexen and Lexeaus shoved the coffin face-down into a hole in the ground. It was around ten feet deep and just big enough for the coffin.

"The last thing Axel heard before they refilled the hole was her screams.

**Flashback over**

--

**And that's enough for now. I'm pretty tired and hungry even though It's 6:00 pm. Ah well, sorry I didn't post in so long. Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
